Carmen
by Eowyn Rain
Summary: future!baby!fic. Join Kurt and Blaine on their road of life, starting right after putting one Rachel Berry on a train, to parenthood. Lots of love and laughs along the way!


**Title:** Carmen  
**Artist: **morph0fairy  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 7,633  
**Warnings (if any):** Brief mention of blood. So much fluff, you might get a tooth ache.  
**Fic Summary:** future!baby!fic. Join Kurt and Blaine on their road of life, starting right after putting one Rachel Berry  
on a train, to parenthood. Lots of love and laughs along the way!

**Author's Notes:** This fic was written for the Kurt/Blaine Reversebang on Livejournal, and inspired by the artwork by morph0fairy. *hugs*

I couldn't have made this without you! :D

To the Reversebang (copy, paste, remove spaces):

kbl-reversebang . livejournal . com

To the adorable artwork:

morph0fairy . deviantart / gallery / # / d53fpgx

* * *

It was surprise that evening, after putting one Rachel Berry on a train, watching one of his best friend's off to live his dream, it was a surprise to see Carmen Tibideaux, standing in the middle of _Hummel Tires and Lube_.

The talented, hard-nosed woman looked so very out of place in her fine silk, surrounded by grease, engine parts, and toolboxes.

Carmen didn't come alone. Standing next to her had been a taller, strong jawed man in a Westwood suit, with a sheepishly excited look upon his face. At the time, Kurt had been so astounded to find the two in his Father's place of work, that he didn't take a moment to wonder why the man he didn't know looked at him like a twelve year old girl looked at Justin Bieber.

After exchanging pleasantries and enquiring on Burt whereabouts, Kurt led the two to sit in the Office, to talk, and to wait on Burt to come back from making coffee.

It turned out that the door of opportunity didn't slam in Kurt's face like he thought. Instead, once again, Kurt Hummel was different, special, and the exception to every rule in the universe. Unlike most auditioning High School seniors, including Rachel, Kurt Hummel had a **choice**.

NYADA always filmed their applicants' auditions, and while they all signed the wavers, that day, Carmen did something she was not supposed to do.

Blaine had been right that Carmen had been impressed by Kurt's performance. So impressed, in fact, that she went back to New York, and showed his audition to a few of her friends and colleagues. One of those friends happened to be the giddy looking man with the navy tailored suit. When he had seen Kurt's audition, he had said, "Oh my Gosh, he is PERFECT. I MUST have him in this production!"

To cover Carmen's own butt, she didn't put Kurt on the list of acceptance. She had planned to get out to Lima, and to tell the news to Kurt herself, but at the last minute she was asked to fill in for an important benefit in London, and found out too late after her arrival back home that the wave of acceptance letters had already been sent out.

Kurt, if he still wanted, could go to NYADA in the Fall, but, even thought he would have to officially go and audition for the director, (the one Kurt dizzily realized was sitting in front of him. Jeff Calhoun, famous Broadway Director, excited to meet HIM), he was basically guaranteed a role in the Broadway production of _The Newsies_. It was a once in a life time opportunity.

He could either sign a contract, and be on Broadway, or he could go to school. If he waited to go to NYADA after he was finished with the show, Carmen told him that he would, regrettably, have to audition all over again, and while it would definitely be a perk on his application to have been in a production of that magnitude, and he had already been accepted once, there was no guarantee that he would get it again. If he were to go to NYADA in the Fall…well, he would be turning down **Broadway**!

A little wide eyed and flustered, Kurt did what he always did. He talked it over with his Dad, and called Blaine. Blaine, who had been devastated by the news that the boy he loved so much didn't get his dream, even after all that hard work. When Blaine rushed over to see what all the fuss was about, and listened to Kurt explain what was going on, he looked like as if fireworks were lit and bursting from the inside of his being, his eyes sparkling with utter joy. Kurt was not only getting his dream, but he had _choices_.

Finn and Carole, wondering what was taking the guys so long, walked into the peculiar and thrilling sight of Kurt and Blaine giving a Live Show Audition to their selective audience, after the Director found out that Kurt's "Dapper little Boyfriend" was also in the Glee Club, and a talented singer. He also promised that, if Kurt chose to go that way, that that could stand in for his audition for the show.

Needless to say, Kurt and Blaine worked the garage like the glitziest stage, and sang their hearts out. Sticking with the theme of Disney, the boys picked their beloved songs that were perfect for their range, and had practiced over and over again during movie marathons. At the time, they never would have guess that they were actually practicing for the most important audition of Kurt life, to be held in a car repair shop.

There wasn't a dry eye in the place after their rendition of _I See the Light_ from Disney's _Tangled_, a personal favorite of the two boys, and obviously a crowd favorite, if to go by Carmen's quirked corner of her lips, and the enthusiastic clapping from Jeff and Carole. Burt did get a little nervous when they used Mr. Townsend's Crown Vic as a makeshift boat.

* * *

Carmen stayed over for dinner that night, while the Director regrettably had to catch a flight back in Columbus. She helped discuss Kurt's options. After a couple of phone calls to the Producer, and the airline, Kurt made his choice. As this strange whirlwind of life and future plans overtook him that night, like Dorothy getting sucked up in that Tornado, before being plopped down into the Technicolor Oz, Kurt knew his plans for the Fall, and the kick start for his future.

Kurt grabbed Carmen's hand, while excitedly jumping up and down. "Oh my God, thank you! Thank you so much! You won't regret this! I will sing your praises, and name my first born after you! Thank you!"

Kurt Hummel, the out and proud kid that had been bullied, walked upon, and been an outcast all his life, was going on Broadway.

* * *

That night, Blaine, with Burt's permission, stayed over and slept in Kurt's bed. While they were both so happy about the amazing things about to happen, everything was so overwhelming. If Blaine clung just a little tighter to Kurt than usual, and if Kurt seemed to breathe in Blaine's shirt, hair, and skin around his neck like he did with his Mother's dresser, neither of them said anything.

* * *

To say that Rachel was jealous was an understatement.

With all of her emotional turmoil of leaving Ohio, unmarried, and about to start school in New York, Rachel herself had been so swept up in registration , checking out dorms, getting over her broken heart, and the general knowledge that her dreams were coming true, that she didn't really think about calling home, and seeing what Kurt was up to.

Imagine her surprise when Kurt called her two days later, telling her that he had Auditioned for a Broadway play.

She was happy for him, yes, but it did take Rachel a long time to get over the fact that Kurt, her best friend and biggest rival, made it before her.

It also didn't help when Kurt won his first Tony at the tender age of twenty.

It took Rachel getting a starring role in the _Wicked_ revival that she could fully enjoy in his success.

* * *

Through it all, Blaine was there. Whether it was late night phone calls, texts between rehearsal and Mr. Schue's History class, Skype dates, Opening Night, (with flowers for Kurt this time), or visits to Kurt's tiny apartment he shared with Santana, in which she would bang on the bathroom door if they were taking too long in the shower, stating that she would go all Lima Heights on their hides if they used all of the hot water, or would sneak up on them making out on the couch when they were trying to watch _Jersey Shore_, and tell them to take it to Kurt's room if clothes were coming off, or it was going on YouTube.  
Blaine and Kurt made sure to soak up every little breath, every sound, every fingertip touch they could, until Blaine was officially freen and in the strong pale arms of the love of his life, where he belonged.

There were bumps and surprises along the way in Blaine's senior year though. Ones that they really didn't expect. The biggest one being Blaine's father.

* * *

At the beginning of the school year, Blaine religiously came over to the Hummel-Hudsons for Friday Night Dinners, upon Burt's insistence. While Blaine was more than happy to come, and would have missed not seeing Kurt's family like he was used to, he felt a little strange being at his boyfriend's house, having dinner, without him.

It was a slightly emotional Burt, in his gruffly aloof macho way, that made it clear that while Blaine was not legally his, and not married to Kurt, that he was a part of the family, and would get his butt kicked if he missed a Friday dinner just as much as Finn or Kurt would.

It helped that Sam was still living there. After Carole threatened to duct tape the boy to the wall if he so much as thought he wasn't welcome in their home, just because Finn was off training for the Army, and Kurt was off training for the stage, Sam gratefully agreed to stay for his senior year, as long as he could help out in the garage.

Even though he missed Kurt like crazy, Sam was in the same boat with Mercedes being in LA, so it gave him the comfort feeling of home, family, and friendship that he needed.

Because of Carole, Blaine took up an interesting hobby without Kurt around.

Knitting.

It started out when he offered to help Carole ball up her yarn while she knit the scarf she was going to send to Finn.

Before long, a curious Blaine found himself asking questions, and wanted to try it out for himself.

This was how Blaine ended up confidently making all of the Glee Clubbers, old and new, wool socks for Christmas.

Of course, things changed.

When Burt's duties in Washington kept him away from home more and more, Carole splitting her time between being with her husband, and her shifts at the hospital, and Sam keeping busy with swimming, school, Glee, and working at the garage to save up some money for after graduation, Blaine tried to smile, and not let it get him down. He threw himself in to Glee, and his school work, and tried really hard to just make it through his senior year as happy as he could.

Things were thrown off kilter when Blaine and his father, who had never been really close, or comfortable with his son's sexuality, had a huge fight. While Mr. Anderson had never spoken out against Kurt dating his son, he had been relieved that the boy was a year older, and planning to move away after he graduated. He had assumed, wrongly, that Blaine would eventually get over him, and start making plans for college. This was the main reason he and Blaine's Mother agreed to let him enroll in McKinley, besides the fact that Dalton's tuition was steep, and Blaine seemed comfortable enough to go back to public school.

He had let the Friday Night Dinners slide, just like he did with all of Blaine's performances, his love for 70's music , bow ties, dancing on furniture, and his weird new obsession with yarn. He was a teenage boy, after all, and a Gay one at that. He did weird things, but soon, he would be off to some University, likely to study in business or law, and not do something silly with his life.

Imagine his surprise when he found a bill for an engagement ring that fell out of his son's pocket.

When the man came barging into Blaine's bedroom, yelling at his son to explain the slip of paper, Blaine tried to reason with his Father that he wasn't planning on asking Kurt for a couple of years, but was in a payment plan with the jeweler's. This turned into a shouting match of what exactly he planned for his future after graduation.

In all of those times that Blaine assured him that he planned on going to college, he never thought to ask _where_. Seeing that he was such a Buckeye fan, he felt pretty sure in Blaine applying to OSU, where he himself had gone. When he learned that Blaine had every plan to follow Kurt to New York, it took Mrs. Anderson the better part of an hour for her to calm both men down.

Mr. Anderson made it clear that he thought Blaine had a strong case of puppy love, and was throwing his life away.

Blaine didn't take too kindly to all of the nasty names he was calling Kurt, or the horror and audacity of him forbidding him to leave Ohio for the rest of the year.

"You need perspective Blaine. Being apart from him, not contacting him will be a smart thing to do, and healthier for you. High School Sweethearts are just that. For High School. They don't last. You'll see, in a few months' time, you will be heading off to Ohio State, and everything will be fine. You will forget him, just like he is going to forget you."

Blaine had never felt more betrayed to hear those words come from his Father's lips, or that his Mother just stood there without a word. While she never seemed to have a problem, or side either way, it was obvious that she and his Father were on the same page.

That night, Blaine snuck out of his bedroom window, climbed down the old oak tree that Kurt had used so many times to get in and out of his room, and quietly idled his car out of the driveway, until he hit the end of the block. From there, he drove down the familiar route to his place of comfort, used the hide-a-key under the rock in the garden, and curled up in Kurt's bed. As he wiped his tears running down his face, Blaine would always remember that night as the loneliest ever in his life. It didn't matter that years later that Kurt would go on tour for weeks on end, and he would someday get snowed in an Ohio airport on Christmas Eve with a toddler who had the flu, this moment was the one Blaine would always remember as his most lonesome.

* * *

The entire following week had been hell for the boy. Burt and Carole were in Washington, and Sam had been crashing over at Artie's, due to their upcoming Biology project, so the Hummel-Hudson's house had been empty. He continued to go to school, wear Kurt's last season clothes he left in his closet, (in which he wore Kurt's more tame button down shirts, left over bow ties that he knew Blaine liked, and skinny jeans rolled at the ankle), ate what was left in the fridge and cupboards, (with the promise to himself that he would replace it all when he could), and didn't dare tell anyone what had happened.

Once again, Blaine Anderson had run away.

Kurt's text and emails were always so bright, exciting, and fully detailed. New York was so good for his boyfriend, like all of the lights of Broadway were filling all the dark, painful places in his soul. He wanted Kurt happy. He knew that shining smile would dim with worry if he told him.

He was so fearful though. He had not talked to his parents since he went to the Hummel-Hudson's house like a refugee from war. He didn't want to go back there. They didn't understand. While he and Kurt were young, they were so very different from most High School couples. After Kurt had reassured him that he wanted to grow old with him, they talked about their shared future more in depth.

Apartments with skylights and a view.

Babies with fabulous wardrobes that Kurt would pick out from Baby Boutiques, and knit blankets and booties that Blaine would make their sons or daughters.

The possibility of puppies, and long walks in Central Park.

Saturday board game nights, lazy Sundays, car sing-alongs, and family themed costumes for Trick-or-Treat that Kurt would design.

It made him sick to his stomach that is parents would rip the rug right out from under his dreams, and could very well try to follow the tragic clichés of the parents from The Notebook and Romeo and Juliet.

Oddly enough, when someone finally came to talk to him, it wasn't who he expected.

"Cooper?"

"Hey Squirt, can I come in? I need to talk to you about some great news!"

It turned out that Cooper Anderson finally got a serious acting job. He had just finished filming a pilot for a TV show, and according to test audiences, it looked like it could be a hit.

"So, Blainers, I talked to Mom and Dad, and after charming our Momma a little bit, she completely sided with me, and agrees!"

"Agrees on what, Coop?"

Cooper flashed Blaine a smile full of his sharp, white teeth.

"That you should come move in with me!"

Blaine had been flabbergasted. Before he could question his Brother, or tell him he had no intention of moving to California, Cooper pushed on.

"Just think of it Blaine! You and Me! Me and You! Bonding and singing in a two bedroom apartment! You helping me with lines, while I help you on perfecting your craft! The Two Anderson Brothers, living together again! Wouldn't that be great?"

With Cooper's earnest smile, Blaine would have been lying to himself if some of that didn't sound appealing. Just the thought of getting a chance to have time to reconnect with his brother, and to have that sense of family, made the ache in his heart both lessen and grow.

He actually hated the idea of turning him down.

Cooper's smile turned more sober, as he laid a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Look, I talked to Mom. I know what's been going on with Dad, and how much this year must really suck for you. I miss you Blainers. Why not give us a chance to be a duo again? Brooklyn won't know what hit them!"

That made Blaine pause.

"Brooklyn?"

"Yeah, that's where the apartment is. It's really great though! Cozy! I never knew how convenient it was to have a bathtub in the kitchen! So maybe you would have to sleep on the pullout couch-"

"Wait. _Brooklyn_? And I thought you said it was a two bedroom?'

"Well, I do have a roommate. Just moved in last week. You'll love him though! He's like a younger, more serious version of me!"

Blaine would have either laughed our cringed at the thought, if he had not been in a state of shock.

"As in Brooklyn, New York?"

Cooper gave him a sympathetic smile.

"That's where my show is shooting. There are High Schools there too, or if you are tired of transferring schools, you can get your GED while you check out colleges and work as my personal assistant!"

He ruffed Blaine's ungelled curls.

"Come on little brother. Move in with me. If not for me, then for that boyfriend of yours. Mom actually called him to see if you had gone there. He was a little hysterical. You might want to do some serious groveling. Also, I was totally wrong, he really does need to dress you, and maybe you should get a shower, because you look like you should be on CSI. As the dead guy."

"Cooper, this is a bathrobe, not a dress."

* * *

Blaine didn't have to call Kurt after all. Kurt called him. Blaine had tried to keep his cool, and assure Kurt that everything was not as bad as it seemed. All it took was Kurt's gentle words and pleading for Blaine to really tell him what was going on, before Blaine broke down and told him everything.

It was hard to say goodbye to yet another Glee Club. They were his friends, and had become a second family for him. It was just as hard to tell Burt and Carole that he was leaving.

At the same time, Blaine felt the thrill of adventure running through his veins, as he pack up his room, listening to Cooper go on and on about how awesome it was going to be, while Kurt giggled from the laptop screen.

Not only was he going to get some quality time bonding with his brother, and be free of Ohio, to be in the glitzy safe-haven of _New York_, he was going to be with _Kurt_. He thought nothing could tarnish this for him.

That was until he found out that he was going to be sharing an apartment with Jesse St. James.

Needless to say, he had a lot of sleepovers in Kurt's bed, which suited them both quite nicely.

* * *

Time passed.

Kurt continued to be on Broadway, even when his contract was up for _The Newsies_. After a couple of months to regroup, and helping Blaine study for his GED, Kurt was cast as Bert in _Mary Poppins_, (much to everyone's enjoyment, including Burt's). He did leave and go on a national tour for a while when he was promised the lead in _The Book of Mormon_.

In between trying to get his GED, looking at possible colleges, including NYADA, being Cooper's over worked and often annoyed personal assistant, (he drew the line at running down to the pet store to buy him a Goldfish to help him get into character, because real sharks were too big and scary to work with), and reassuring both his brother and Jesse that they were both equally pretty and talented, Blaine was the supportive boyfriend, who fell even more in love with Kurt, and the dazzling City they called home.

Over the years and many cup of coffee, it still amazed both Kurt and Blaine just how easy and relaxing it was to be together. They could walk down Fifth Ave holding hands, kiss in China Town, and snuggle on a park bench, without anyone caring that they were two men.

It was during Blaine's Uni years at NYU that he decided what he wanted to do with his life. While music was his passion, and he loved playing on open mic nights at their favorite coffee shop, it came as an epiphany one cozy night that he didn't exactly want to do that as a job. As strange as it seemed to everyone, Blaine had a clear idea of what he wanted to do the rest of his life.

It took a few years, but with lots of savings, hard work, and support from his loving husband, Blaine Anderson-Hummel opened his own business.

An Organic Yarn and Fabric Store.

And so, ten years after the boys came to New York, Kurt Anderson-Hummel, a Tony Award winning Broadway Actor, and Blaine Anderson-Hummel, owner of _The Knotty Scarf, _lived in a nice three bedroom apartment in Manhattan , with a skylight and a view.

Both were content with their lives.

They had great careers, wonderful friends and family, and most importantly, they had each other.

There was just one little thing they didn't have.

A child.

Neither had brought up the subject to the other, because, to be honest, they had a great life, and were happy.

However, when their Goddaughter Whitney Evans was born across the country, and they flew out to see her and the new proud parents, they both felt the pang in their hearts.

Whitney was ever the Diva, just like her Momma. Between Mercedes and Sam's genes, their daughter came out with café o late skin, dimples, light eyes, and attitude.

Kurt thought she was the most precious thing ever.

That was the main reason why Kurt handmade dresses and outfits for the girl every time a new beautiful, "Whitney Worthy" fabric came into the shop.

Kurt looked up from his beadwork on the skirt.

"Hey Blaine, how does it look?"

Blaine looked up from the yellow baby blanket he was knitting.

"That looks beautiful Kurt! I think she'll love it!"

Blaine tilted his head at the beadwork.

"You don't think she'll try to eat the beads, do you? She is only eighteen months old."

Kurt sniffed, and turned back to the skirt.

"Whitney Adele Evans has more class than to eat high fashion."

Blaine smirked at his husband across the room.

"You do realize that this is the same little girl who tried to eat Mercedes' earrings off her ears, right?"

"That's because they were round, and looked like gold plated cheerios. I told Mercedes not to wear those. Whit and I have an understanding. She was just trying to stop her Mother from making a fashion faux pas."

"Uh-huh."

Kurt placed the skirt on the table, and looked back up at Blaine.

"Oh don't give me that look Blaine Anderson-Hummel. Mark my words, that little girl is going to be a designer someday."

"It's to my understanding that she wants to be a Disney Princess when she grows up. Or a plant."

Kurt shrugged.

"See? Ball gowns and flowers. She could be the next Vera Wang."

"Or a tree."

Kurt rolled his eyes at his husband's antics.

"What am I going to do with you?"

Blaine looked up from under his eyelashes tenderly.

"Love me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes again and smiled.

"I already do."

Blaine's smile grew.

"Also, I hope you know that Rachel will not except that baby blanket or that adorable cap you made to match."

Blaine looked down at the almost finished blanket.

"But it's yellow. I thought the baby's Nursery theme was _Winnie the Pooh_? Kurt! Feel this yarn! It's like kittens fur!"

"_Classic Pooh_. The color scheme is antique blue and buttercream, no matter how many times I tried to talk her out of it."

"Well…this could pass for buttercream, right?"

"Blaine Anderson-Hummel, that is baby duck yellow!"

Even though he knew that he would have to start all over again for Rachel and Finn's baby gift, he felt his heart flip, and sighed.

"It's been three years, and I still can't get used to the Anderson part in your name. I'm so lucky."

Kurt walked over, laid his hands on his shoulders, and kissed the top of Blaine's head.

"I beg to differ, husband of mine. I think I am the lucky one. If you put away that blanket, I'll show you just how lucky I feel."

The men scurried off to their bedroom, leaving a yellow baby blanket on the couch.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, the longing in their hearts grew. Unbeknownst to either men, they had both fallen in love with the same crib and bedding set at the Baby Boutique Kurt found for Rachel.

Kurt discovered them when he was shopping with Rachel to look for baby shower invitations.

Blaine saw them when Kurt sent him to pick up the baby shower invitations for him. Kurt had planned to pick them up himself, but had to, for the fifth time, stand in for his step-brother at Rachel's birthing class.

Both were enchanted and entranced by the cherry wood sleigh style crib, with floral and ivy carved along the wood. Both got teary-eyed over the dark blue, purple, pink and yellow crib sheet and blanket of the Lantern Scene from _Tangled_, with the tiny Pascal pillow.

Unfortunately, Rachel had already had her heart set on her son sleeping in a honey colored classic crib, and Classic Pooh bedding.

They both thought to themselves, "If we had a baby, that would be what I get."

It was one particular Tuesday that changed their lives forever.

Burt and Carole had flown up to New York to be around for their first grandchild's birth, being that Rachel was the size of a whale, (she blamed Finn that their son had his height and eating habits), and would deliver at any moment.

Or should.

Rachel was already a week late, and her Doctor didn't think it was necessary to induce labor just yet.

To cheer up a miserable Rachel, the entire family, including Cooper, Quinn, (aka Dr. Anderson, which nobody saw that couple coming, but after a New Year's Eve party, things really took off for them), Santana and Brittany, and a visiting Sam, and Mercedes, (Whitney, to both Kurt and Blaine's disappointment stayed with Mercedes' mother), were to all go have dinner, and take in a Broadway show.

Kurt was just going to make a quick stop in Saks Fifth Avenue on his way home from work, to pick up a better dinner jacket for his Dad.

Just before the door closed on the elevator, a heavily pregnant, young, wildly curly ginger haired woman threw her pale hand in-between the two doors just in the nick of time.

Of course, only a moment later, the elevator broke down.

After pushing the emergency and call buttons without an answer, Kurt tried his mobile phone, only to find that he didn't have a signal.

Kurt and the girl tried to shout for few minutes, before giving up. They took a seat on the elevator floor, got as comfortable as possible, and started a long, friendly chat.

It turned out her name was Molly. She was nineteen, and going to school in New Jersey on a graphic arts scholarship. She had taken a series of buses to get to New York City, to meet with a new adoption agency, because the family she was going to give her baby to fell through when they found out they were expecting their own biological bundle of joy.

Kurt further learned that Molly had made a mistake and had a one night stand at a party back home in Utah, with an Italian Foreign Exchange Student named Giovanni . He had been cute and tan, and she was a sucker for hazel eyes, (which Kurt could relate with). While she didn't plan to keep the baby, she did email him after he went home to tell him about the pregnancy. Giovanni told her that he was happily in a relationship, and would not fight her on giving the baby up.

Molly had kept the baby a secret a from her parents, because they were Catholic, and while they would be ashamed that she had gotten pregnant in the first place, and angry that they couldn't make Giovanni marry her, they would want her to come back home and raise the baby, which was not what she wanted to do.

"I'm just not ready to be a Mom, Kurt, you know? I've told this lump that this is some type of cosmic joke! I ain't it's Momma! But I did promise this Watermelon that its parents were out there, and I would find them."

Molly pulled her thick, crazy red hair into a sloppy bun, and shifted around on the floor. Even though Kurt didn't have any service, he had charged his phone while going over choreography, so the battery was fresh. It had been about three and a half hours since they got stuck in the broken down elevator.

They needed to get out of there, and as quickly as possible. Kurt knew that Blaine and his family would start to worry about him. While that thought made him upset, and the fact that they seemed to have been forgotten in the mechanical box made him angry, that wasn't the reason he wanted to get out sooner than later.

In their second hour of imprisonment, Molly started to complain of back pain. She informed Kurt that she had been feeling a dull ache all day, and while it came and went, it seemed to be getting worse.

In one of those many birthing classes he had to go to with Rachel, he had heard of the term, "Back Labor", where one had contractions in their lower back, instead of the abdomen, due to the placement of the baby's head.

Kurt nervously punched the emergency button a few more times, while trying to keep a calm smile on his face. He was an actor, be could fake not beginning to panic.

He only achieved his calm though, when she asked him about Blaine and his family.

There were three autopilots for Kurt Anderson-Hummel. One was Fashion. Two was Musicals. Three was his favorite, Blaine Anderson-Hummel.

Letting the tension out of his shoulders, Kurt told Molly of his own personal fairytale.

That was, until Molly's water broke.

* * *

Blaine was starting to get really scared. Kurt had been missing for six hours.

At first, when Kurt didn't show up to dinner, everyone believed that he was running late, or stuck in traffic.

When he missed dinner entirely, an anxious Burt had pulled Blaine aside and asked him if he had ever reached contact with him, or had any information from his co-workers. Sadly, nobody had a clue where Kurt could be.

The entire party decided to cancel going to the show, in favor of going to Blaine and Kurt's apartment.

Cooper pulled his brother into a soft hug.

"Don't worry Blainers, he'll be fine."

Blaine hoped he was right.

* * *

Kurt sat wide-eyed in the plastic hospital chair.

It turned out to be a blessing in disguise that Finn had to work so much and miss those birthing classes, because Kurt **needed** them.

The memory of the past couple of hours were a blur of tangled sweaty red hair, screaming, more vagina than he ever planned to look at in his life, and lots of blood.

There was one clear thing though in his mind. One miraculous, little thing that was a focal point in all of that chaos.

_Her_.

Kurt delivered a squealing, gooey, squishy pink faced baby girl, with a head full of dark, matted curls.

He had never seen anything so beautiful in all of his life.

Molly had comment, before passing out, that she looked like E.T.

* * *

It was twenty minutes after Kurt had tied off her umbilical with Molly's Converse shoelace , wrapped her up in his expensive Marc Jacobs jacket, and sang to her that help finally arrived.

When they took the baby from his arms, he felt something similar to when Sebastian threw that rock salt slushie into Blaine's eye, and when he fell to the ground. He felt helpless, and like a piece of his heart was being taken away, and carried into the ambulance.

It was a stroke of luck that Molly had come to, just for a moment, to grab his sleeve, and ask him to come with her.

When they arrived at the hospital, they almost didn't allow him to go back with the girls, even though he was desperate to. While he tried to explain that, no, he wasn't family, but a friend of Molly's, and that she was all alone, they still said it was hospital policy that if he wasn't family, he couldn't go back.

When Molly, strapped to a gurney, heard the nurse say this to Kurt, she told her and the Doctor something that made the counter-tenor almost faint.

"He's not my blood family, no, but he and his husband are going to adopt my baby. That counts, right?"

After that, they gave him some scrubs to wear, for his designer clothes were covered in blood and…other fluids he rather didn't think about.

He looked down at the plastic hospital bracelet on his wrist, that would give him access to see the baby.

A baby. Molly was offering her baby. She practically shoved the baby into his arms. The squishy curly haired baby girl he just brought into the world.

He would have been lying if he had said that he didn't want that with all his heart and soul.

But what would Blaine think? Would he think it was too soon to have a child?

It was then that Kurt whipped his phone out to call his obviously panicked husband.

* * *

Just when Blaine was about to call the Police, Kurt called him.

"Oh my God, Kurt! What's going on Kurt? Where are you? Are you hurt?"

Kurt sounded as if in a daze.

"I-I'm sorry Blaine. I didn't mean to worry you."

That wasn't helping with Blaine's panic-induced state.

"Kurt, where are you?"

"The Hospital-"

"THE HOSPITAL? Oh God, Oh God, I KNEW something bad happened. How bad is it?"

"Honey, Honey, listen, ok? I'm fine. I'm in need of a decent shower, and actual clothing, but fine."

"You're…you're fine?"

"Yes Blaine, I'm fine, but I really need you to come down here, with a change of clothes."

"Kurt, what's going on? Why do you need a change of clothes?"

"Because I…oh Blaine…I really need you here, right now. I just delivered a baby in an elevator."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Kurt watched his husband running around the halls like a goof ball.

Oh how he loved that man.

In Blaine's hands were his clothes, a bouquet of yellow roses, the folded baby duck colored blanket, and a of variety green and yellow balloons.

Kurt kissed a sheepish looking man.

"You didn't tell me what the sex of the baby was, so I went with green and yellow."

"You also wanted an excuse to give that baby blanket away."

"The cap too. They're a matching set. I couldn't let kitten soft organic yarn go to waste."

Kurt nervously waltzed Blaine over to the nursery window.

"So, when do I get to meet Mother and baby?"

"In a bit Blaine. Can we just take a minute here? I've had kind of a crazy day."

Immediately, Blaine put down everything he had into the floor, and gripped Kurt in a massive hug.

"Oh Kurt! That must have been so terrifying for you! Trapped in an elevator, and then have to deliver a baby?"

He pulled away and looked at his husband in awe.

"What you did was amazing. You are a hero Kurt."

Kurt blushed.

"I'm not a hero. Molly did all of the pushing, I just…caught and held. I was just lucky that Finn is an idiot."

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek.

"You are a Hero. I know that that girl, Molly, must think you are a hero, and so will that baby."

He leaned his forehead against Kurt's.

"And even if you were not to them, you are a Hero to _me_."

Kurt pulled Blaine closer, and covered Blaine hand with his own.

"God I love you."

Their moment was interrupted by a tap on the glass.

Blaine and Kurt looked up in unison at a smiling nurse, who was pointing down at a little plastic bassinette, and then the door.

Kurt's eyes widened, and smiled.

"Oh! Blaine! That's her! Do you want to come in a see her?"

Blaine bounced on his toes and smiled in excitement.

"Oh my God, can we, can we?"

"We can! That's Nurse Avery, she loves me."

A few minutes and some awkward poses later, Kurt and Nurse Avery had Blaine situated in a rocking chair, holding the precious little pink bundle."

Blaine looked at her with kidlike wonder.

"Aww Kurt, she's so small! Look at her tiny hands!"

Blaine and Kurt let out a little gasp when the baby wrapped her tiny hand around the tip of Blaine's pointer finger.

Blaine spoke to Kurt in hushed reverence.

"Kurt, look, she's holding my hand. We're holding hands."

Kurt, who had tried so hard not to cry, lost his battle. Feeling the happy and fearful tears fall down his cheek, he watched his beloved husband and the child he desperately wanted bond.

He let out a watery laugh when Blaine took a peek at her hair.

"Whoa. That looks like my hair without gel on a humid day. We'll need to talk to her Mother about proper curl management."

Kurt crouched down on the floor next to the rocker.

"Yeah, about that…Molly is planning to give this little princess up for adoption."

A pout graced Blaine's face.

"Oh. Well, that kind of sucks, doesn't it? Maybe we can talk to the adoptive parents so you can keep in touch with her. I mean, Kurt, you brought her into this world. I myself can't imagine not watching her grow up."

It was the moment of truth.

"Maybe…we don't have to?"

Confused, Blaine looked up at his husband.

"What do you mean, Kurt?"

Kurt took a deep breath, and let it out. He held up the bracelet to Blaine's eye line.

"Do you see this bracelet, Blaine? They issue them only to the family of the babies, so they can visit them."

"But you're not family. How did you get one?"

"Molly kind of told them, without consulting me, that I and my husband were adopting her. Now, Blaine, I know we haven't talked in a while about it, but-"

Blaine interrupted him in an anguished voice, tears falling from his eyes.

"Oh Kurt, please, please, can we? I just met her but…I love her so **much**. It kills me to think that she has to leave my arms."

Relieved, Kurt kissed his husband, and the head of their baby girl.

"Yes, God yes, I want that too!"

Nurse Avery smiled as she watched the cute new family in the corner. That little girl was going to have amazing parents.

* * *

Blaine self-consciously walked into Molly's room with the slightly wilted flowers.

With all of his worrying earlier in the evening, he had lost most of the gel out of his hair with constant tugging and pulling.

Any doubt the men had about her approval of them adopting melted when she said, "Wow. At least she's going to look biological with that mop of yours. You should really use some mousse, man."

* * *

Apparently, the evening was not over yet. Instead of heading home to get some rest, while Blaine stayed at the hospital to keep the baby and Molly company, he ran into the rest of his family in the hallway.

Rachel was in labor.

Hours later, Christopher Hudson came into the world, and got to share a Nursery with his cousin.

Safely back in Rachel's recovery room, and in the cafeteria, the entire party came to congratulate the two couples, and greet the newest members to the family.

Burt Hummel and his wife Carole sat proudly, holding their two grandchildren.

Burt looked up from the pink bundle of his granddaughter in his arms.

"She is so beautiful Kurt. I am so proud of you."

Mercedes, who was looking over at Christopher over Carole's shoulder, raised an eyebrow at her boy Kurt.

"So, what are you going to name her?"

Santana, who had just entered the room after getting some coffee with Sam and Finn said, "It better not be something stupid like Vuitton , or Frodo, because I will have to kick your asses on her behalf. Also, Britts and I call dibs on God-Momma's."

Rachel grumbled from her bed. "I can't believe you had a baby before me Kurt, and on the same day! How is that fair?"

Kurt walked over to her bed, hugged her, and swept the drying sweaty clump of hair from her brow.

"Think of it this way, they can grow up together and we can throws fabulous joint birthday parties! Also, I just delivered a baby; you actually grew and carried one. You are the star tonight Rachel Hudson."

Appeased, Rachel demanded her baby.

"You still didn't answer my question Kurt. Does this girl gotta name yet?"

"Yes. Blaine and I have talked it over before, and I made a promise to somebody a long time ago, so I'm going to uphold it."

Blaine walked over to Burt's side and touched his daughter's cheek.

"This little beauty is Carmen. Carmen Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel."

Finn nodded from the side of Rachel's bed.

"Oh! I get it! Car Men! We Hudmels are Car Men! Good choice dude!"

The room fell silent, except for the tiny little voices in the blankets.

Sam plat Finn on the shoulder.

* * *

A few days later, Carmen Anderson-Hummel, swaddled in the soft yellow blanket her Daddy made her, and wearing the beautiful yellow and white daisy print romper her Papa bought for her, was placed in her new car seat.

Kurt and Blaine, two scared boys from Ohio, who found each other, fell in love, and reached for their dreams, were now proud parents. It was time to go home.

The End

* * *

Reviews = Love! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
